Je me souviens de lui
by Nanthana14
Summary: BASE SUR LES BANDES ANNONCES D'AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Dans le vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie, Thor réfléchit en pensant à la nouvelle trahison de Loki qui vient d'offrir le Tesseract à Thanos avant de le rejoindre mais Gamora, qui s'approche pour lui parler va lui faire prendre conscience que tout n'est pas aussi simple.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du comic ou des films**

 **Une petite fic basée sur la bande annonce officielle d'infinity war et sur celle présentée au comic con. Alors que Thor a été éjecté du vaisseau asgardien, il se retrouve avec les gardiens de la galaxie et pense aux événements qui viennent de se dérouler et à la nouvelle trahison de Loki offrant le Tesseract à Thanos avant de le rejoindre. Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Gamora se rapproche pour lui parler.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _Je me souviens de lui_**

Thor était assis sur une caisse dans le vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie. Lors de leur rencontre, il s'était demandé s'il pouvait leur faire confiance mais, apparemment ils avaient envie tout autant que lui de venir à bout de la menace que représentait Thanos… Une menace que Thor n'avait pas vu venir et qui lui avait arraché une nouvelle fois son frère… Son petit frère… Thor ressentit sa peur, réelle et terrifiante, lorsque l'appareil était apparu au dessus d'eux… Loki était devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler… Cela était si anormal… Thor avait comprit que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Il l'avait comprit lorsque Thanos leur était apparu… Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Loki de le rejoindre avec le Tesseract… Thor s'était sentit trahi… Lui qui avait tant mit d'espoir dans leur réconciliation, lui qui avait tant aimé le serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il était heureux qu'il soit avec lui… Il l'aurait dû le savoir… Il lui avait dit dans cet ascenseur sur Sakaar. Loki avait peut-être du bien en lui, mais il avait aussi le mal et il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus en se ralliant à se Thanos et en lui apportant le cube qu'il avait volé sur Asgard sans aucun remord… Thor devrait être habitué aux trahisons de son frère mais, celle-ci le brisait parce qu'il avait réellement cru en leurs retrouvailles… Il avait cru à leur étreinte et aux larmes de son frère tremblant dans ses bras… Ce n'était qu'un leurre finalement… Comme la mort de Loki de la main de Kurse… Tout était toujours un leurre avec lui et cela lui faisait mal parce que chaque fois il croyait que les choses pouvaient être différentes…

Thor était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un se glissa devant lui. L'asgardien redressa la tête et découvrit l'étrange femme à la peau verte qui le regardait. Gamora capta son air triste et croisa les bras en le dévisageant en silence pendant quelques secondes. Thor ne dit rien et baissa la tête. La jeune femme se racla la gorge et demanda, rompant le silence pesant entre eux.

\- Donc votre nom est Thor, fils d'Odin et prince d'Asgard…

\- Mon père est mort, répondit douloureusement Thor en baissant la tête.

\- Cela fait de vous un roi…

\- Si mon peuple a survécu… Tout cela est si ridicule !

Thor redressa la tête et frémit.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre de mieux à faire ?

Gamora ne répondit rien, restant silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

\- Vous savez, je me souviens de lui…

Intrigué, Thor redressa la tête et croisa de nouveau son regard.

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- De votre frère, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

A l'évocation de Loki, Thor fit la grimace et la jeune femme poursuivie en croisant les bras.

\- Je me souviens de lui… De son épuisement lorsque nous l'avons repêché flottant à la dérive dans l'espace… Du sourire de mon père ravi de trouver un nouveau jouet… De sa détresse et des tortures que ce dernier lui a fait subir pour le briser… Je me souviens de la force avec laquelle il lui a résisté…

Thor frémit et redressa la tête pendant qu'une expression d'incrédulité passa sur son visage.

\- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

\- Il avait tellement foi en vous… Il espérait tellement vous voir venir le sauver…

Thor se leva, le souffle court pendant que son estomac se nouait.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Gamora le détailla et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Votre frère a été prisonnier de mon… de Thanos pendant presque un an… Pendant tout ce temps, il l'a torturé sans lui laisser de répit pour le briser…

\- Il l'a torturé ? Murmura Thor en tremblant légèrement.

\- Oui… Et en plus il voulait que nous participions à ça… Je me rappel d'un jour où… Il m'a demandé à moi d'aller le torturer pour s'amuser… Parce qu'il sait que je n'approuve pas ce genre de méthode… Quand je suis entré dans sa cellule, il était étendu par terre, baignant dans son sang… Il luttait pour respirer… Pour ne pas se noyer dans son propre sang et il pleurait en pensant à vous…

\- A moi ? Frémit Thor.

\- Oui, il vous aime tellement… Je me suis agenouillé vers lui avec ce couteau à la main mais… C'était tellement ridicule de vouloir rajouter à sa douleur… J'ai été incapable de le torturer… Il était mourant… Comment j'aurais pu lui faire ça… Il a gémit en me demandant de mettre un terme à son agonie… Je lui ai dit que vous alliez venir, qu'il fallait juste qu'il tienne encore un peu… Il s'est remit à pleurer en disant que c'était impossible parce que vous la haïssiez désormais… qu'il était seul… Alors je l'ai serré contre moi et je l'ai laissé perdre connaissance dans mes bras… Au départ, il utilisait sa magie pour cacher à quel point il était blessé mais à la fin, il l'utilisait pour essayer de se soigner et de moins souffrir…

Gamora était émue de raconter cet épisode mais, Thor était en larmes. Ses jambes cédèrent et il se laissa retomber assis.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu si vous l'aimiez ?

\- Je... Je le pleurais... Je le croyais mort… Pourquoi Heimdall ne m'a rien dit ? … Si j'avais su qu'il était vivant quelque part, je serai venu le chercher… Je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un le torturer aussi longtemps…

Thor se tut quelques secondes pour pleurer avant de redresser la tête. Un certain nombre de chose se mettait en place dans son esprit et les conséquences qui se dessinaient lui faisaient mal.

\- S'il était prisonnier, cela veut dire qu'il n'a jamais attaqué Midgard de son plein gré ? Cela veut dire que j'avais raison et que son éclair de lucidité en haut de la tour Stark… Cette peur… Ce n'était pas une ruse… Mon petit frère était bien là, mais brisé et manipulé… Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?... J'aurais dû le comprendre… J'aurais dû le sauver…

Gamora se rapprocha de Thor, touchée par ses larmes et sa douleur. L'asgardien frémit et redressa la tête.

\- Il était son prisonnier… Il n'a pas dû apprécier qu'il échoue... Alors, en plus cela veut dire que… mes derniers mots ont dû finir de le briser en deux, ajouta Thor en pleurant plus fort… Dans notre appareil quand, il lui a donné le tesseract… Il ne m'a pas trahi… Il s'est sacrifié… Et moi j'ai rien comprit… Pourtant, j'avais perçu sa terreur en voyant apparaître ce vaisseau mais… Je n'ai pas comprit… ça veut dire qu'il… qu'il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est… Et mes derniers mots ont été si violents alors que… qu'il cherchait juste à nous sauver… Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il allait de nouveau me trahir après s'être effondré dans mes bras comme il l'avait fait ? … Mon petit frère… Pardonne-moi… J'ai toujours été un imbécile…

Thor baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer plus fort pendant que Gamora posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il est peut-être toujours en vie…

\- Alors c'est presque pire… Parce qu'il est peut-être en train de continuer à se faire torturer en croyant que je l'ai renié…

Thor frémit et serra les poings.

\- Accroche-toi Loki... Je vais te retrouver… Ne meurs pas… Je vais venir te chercher… Cette fois, je vais venir te chercher...


End file.
